


Safe Place

by acciolacy



Series: Safe Place [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolacy/pseuds/acciolacy





	Safe Place

growing up, i was always looked down upon. at first it wasn’t very obvious. short-lived glares, snarky comments, and dirty looks were the only sign. but as i grew older, it became more obvious. i would be beaten over the littlest mistakes.

my mom–bellatrix lestrange–was in azkaban. i was left to live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin– the malfoys. 

i was always the odd one out. you see, from a young age i was always fascinated with muggles. obviously, my family didn’t like this. they would punish me for being so interested in “scum”. punishments are usually beatings, followed by 24 hours in the cellar. 

but the more they punished me, the more fascinated i became. i remember the exact day i got my hogwarts letter. august first, nineteen-ninety one. i was so excited to escape the hell-hole i called home.

hogwarts was my safe place. at hogwarts, i got to experience things that i had been convinced i didn’t deserve. things like friendship, love, joy. hogwarts gave me a new family- the gryffindor house. my three closest friends were known as ‘the golden trio’. 

i wasn’t friends with harry for the fame. i was friends with him because not only did we have similar backgrounds, but we also had similar interests.

harry was definitely my best friend. he was funny, kind, charismatic, and smart. harry was the person i told everything to. that is, until the summer before fourth year. 

it was the summer before fifth year when i realized i had developed feelings on the one and only harry potter. the realization hit harder than any of my uncles slaps to the face.

the malfoys absolutely despised harry potter, so obviously i kept this to myself.

during the school year, my feelings for him only grew stronger. i tried to make them go away by constantly telling myself that harry likes cho, (y/n)! he will never like you.

i continued to like him anyways.

the summer before fifthh year. i was at my house, with the malfoys. i don’t know what it was, but i had finally hit my breaking point. i knew i deserved better. i was sick of being treated like garbage.

so i decided to run away.

i tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as i could. i walked over to the fire place, grabbing a fistful of floo powd-

a sweet house elf named kipper interrupted me, “mistress (y/n)? what are you doing? can i get you a glass of water?”

“kipper, i’m going to a friends house for a while. if mr and mrs malfoy ask, i’m at pansy parkinson’s house, got it?”

“yes mistress”

and with that, i used floo powder to go to the burrow.

the weasleys were most likely all asleep. i was also pretty tired, so i went to sleep on the tattered loveseat.

i woke up to the titter tatted of footsteps. it couldn’t have been later than 6 am, seeing as mrs weasley wasn’t cooking yet. i tiptoed my way up the stairs, listening for the source of the movement. i was outside of rons room, and i now heard the faint whispers of a conversation. i lightly knocked on the door and the room grew silent.

i opened the door. the room was dark, save for the hint of sunlight. the sun had started to rise, but just barely. i could make out the shapes of two figures- ron and harry.

you reached for your wand, whispering ‘lumos’. i was greeted with the sight of a frightened looking harry and a grumpy looking ron.

you went over to harry, sitting at his side. you rubbed his back, waiting for him to calm down. you knew he must have had one of his visions. about five minutes had passed before ron spoke. “well, (y/n). it’s nice to see you.”

a short laugh escaped your lips, “thanks, ron. it’s nice to see you, too.”

harry lay his head on your shoulder and you thanked merlin that it was dark so nobody could see you blush. you ran your fingers through his hair.

—

about an hour had passed and the sun had risen. you glanced over to harry and your lips formed a smile. he looked so peaceful.

harry began to rub his eyes, before sitting up.

“i’m so sorry, did i wake you?”

“no, no. i’m just well rested.”

ron had fallen back asleep in the past hour, so harry and i took this as an opportunity to catch up.

i told him about the malfoys. he told me about his visions. i felt so close to him. almost as though our souls had intertwined.

i wonder if he felt it too?

harry was looking out the window, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses. i walk over next to him, and i gently put my hand on his.

his eyes quickly flicked up to mine. he smiled and i smiled back. warmth spread throughout my body. is this what love feels like?

i look out the window, complete serenity running through my veins. i was safe. i was with people who cared about me. i wasn’t going to get hurt.

for the first time in my life, i felt at peace.


End file.
